AK-47
The CV-47, commonly known as the AK-47, is an assault rifle featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games. Overview The AK-47 is an extremely powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the terrorists. The only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy after multiple shots and high recoil. The AK-47's astounding popularity is partly due to its status in pop-culture as the classic assault rifle, and partly due to its efficiency in Counter-Strike. The AK-47 is the most popular weapon of Terrorists in the Counter-Strike series. Properties The AK-47 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. The AK-47 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Very high damage * Fast reload * Pretty fast rate of fire * Great penetration * Good accuracy at the first shot Disadvantages * Loses accuracy when firing multiple rounds * High recoil * Still loses out M4A1 in terms of firing rate Gameplay Tactics * The best way to be accurate with this weapon is to use short bursts of fire. Make sure that you don't fire more than three rounds at a time. Any round past the third will be too inaccurate. * Headshots kill in one hit with this weapon, so at long range, fire only one shot at a time for maximum accuracy. * For medium range, aim for chest, fire three shots with three clicks. * If stationary, the first shot of this weapon has almost pinpoint accuracy. Use this advantage to make long shots across the map. You may even get a sniper-quality kill. * When you get your recoil high, aim for stomach (for offline play) or aim for leg (for online play). * For very close range combat, feel free to fire full-automatic. * At long distances, strafing is key. When strafing, shoot once for maximum accuracy, and CV-47's extreme damage will do the rest. * When in medium range with a high recoil, if you have a small crosshair, aim with the top line for a higher chance to hit. At closer ranges, this will make a headshot extremely easy. Countertactics * Use long-range weaponry against its users. * Avoid all contact with its users in close range! * Use flashbangs to force them to retreat. * Rush to the user with at least two teammates as the user will be forced to spray and get its recoil high. * Attempt to get them to spray at medium range. After their fourth shot they will not be able to accurately fire. * Stay mobile to avoid their deadly burst fire. Achievements Kill Trivia * As in most popular culture, the AK-47 is associated with the "bad guys", in this case, its exclusive to the Terrorists. However it is also used in Counter-Terrorism operations in Kashmir, India; among others. * Due to the various factions being mere 'skins', the Spetnaz group in Counter-Strike Condition Zero, unrealistically, cannot purchase the AK-47 or other AK derivatives. The M4A1 presumably stands in for its Russian equivalent, the AK-74. Gallery :Main Article: CV-47/Gallery External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia. *AK-47 at World Guns. *AK-47 at the Internet Movie Firearm Database for its other appearances in various media. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons